minecraft_with_crazybone1000fandomcom-20200215-history
List of Changes in Episode Structure
Over the course of CrazyBone1000 Plays Minecraft, various changes have occured to general episode structures (such as editing and visuals). Below is a list of all changes made so far and what episodes they were first seen in. Season 1 Weird Gravel The series began with no sound, low quality (240p although YouTube claims it to be 480p), and a video about six minutes in length. Actually Getting Started Sound was added, along with a higher-quality resolution (480p). A watermark was added that read "CRAZYBONE1000ENTERTAINMENT". Giant Death Hole The borders on videos began to be displayed in 16:9 rather than 4:3. Nail's Revenge After this episode, custom thumbnails were made for every episode. A Sad Day in Minecraft Sound effects were added into a video for the first time. House 2.0 Background music was added into a video for the first time, and another person was heard talking over Skype for the first time. How Does This Work?? An outro screen was added. The outro screen was a picture of ten CrazyBones battling each other, while two blue boxes labeled "PREVIOUS VIDEO" and "NEXT VIDEO" covered part of the background. A "Subscribe" button was placed under the boxes and a link to CrazyBone's YouTube channel was placed above them. The outro song used was "Who Likes to Party" by Kevin MacLeod. Water VS. Lava Skype's audio was loudened greatly. Season 2 Fun With Redstone The series' first episode intro was seen. The music used during the intro was "Boulangerie" by Lynn Music. 34 Minutes The intro's audio was loudened slightly, and the outro music was changed to "Top of the World" by Stephen Walking. Haven't We Already Done This...? The watermark usually seen in episodes was replaced with a new logo labeled "ALL NEW EPISODE". On the right side of the logo, the letters "HD" could be seen, although episodes were not being rendered in HD yet. Also, the outro screen was changed so over the "PREVIOUS VIDEO" side scenes from Season 1 episodes played, and over the "NEXT VIDEO" side scenes from Season 2 episodes played. The Vault Visual images were added into a video for the first time, and CrazyBone's microphone was enhanced. Fifteen Seconds of Failure Nail's "YEAH, ANOTHER FREAKIN' VIDEO!" intro style was introduced for the first time. Nostalgic Recreation The outro music was changed back to "Who Likes to Party" by Kevin MacLeod. Mysteries of the World Animation was added into a video for the first time. Season 3 Spaced Out The intro music and style were kept the same, however showed different clips to mark the beginning of the new season. This Series is Now a Podcast Accidental profanity began to be censored. That's Not Good for Videos! Frequent scene cuts were edited into an episode for the first time, leaving only the important scenes. The outro music was changed to "Hyperreality" by Dec3mber and EH!DE. The Bone Parable Audio effects were added into an episode for the first time. Plasma Beam Ore An episode was rendered in 720p for the first time. The Revengers An episode was rendered in 1080p for the first time. The Just-Us League The logo was animated for the first time. However, the animation was removed in the following episode. Season 4 Interdimensional Adventure A video was rendered in 60FPS for the first time. The intro and outro sequences of the series were completely remade, the intro being a ''Gravity Falls ''style sequence complete with the music from the actual show. The intro included animated segments displaying each main player in the series and also subtly mentioning the mystery of andrewww26. The outro image was changed from ten CrazyBones to each main player in the series, and the "PREVIOUS VIDEO" and "NEXT VIDEO" boxes were lowered to the bottom of the screen. The "Subscribe" button was placed in between the two boxes, now labeled "PREVIOUS EPISODE" and "NEXT EPISODE" and the boxes now played scenes from Seasons 2 and 3 rather than 1 and 2. The link to CrazyBone's YouTube channel was heightened slightly and the font of the outro screen changed from Bauhaus 93 to Minecrafter Alt. Both the intro and outro were rendered in 1080p, and the outro music was changed to "Feel Good Release" by Syn Cole. The animation on the logo returned from The Just-Us League and stayed. Category:Production